Spanish lullaby
by RedHatMeg
Summary: He wanted to stay like this just a little longer, maybe for some hours. Romano couldn’t remember when he was feeling like this last time. Warning: fatherly Spain


**Spanish Lullaby**

It was nice, warm, but not muggy night. Every room in Spain's house was open to let soft, cool breeze in. On navy blue sky with shining seeds of stars was hanged silver full moon. This moon was looking from outside on people, sleeping in their beds or just preparing to do so. Sleeping in such good conditions was like little piece of Heaven, brought to earth – so peaceful, so warm and so wonderful that it seemed, there is no way to dream nightmare during this kind of nights.

Antonio wasn't sleeping, although he really wanted to do it already. He was lying in his bed and tried to ignore Romano's hysterical yelling, coming from his room, but even if his people was saying, Spain shouldn't run after every calling of 'this little arrogant child'; that he shouldn't be that tender for Romano and he should rather teach him that not always he would achieve something by angry scream… even so he – Antonio – was feeling bad about it. It's not that he wanted to be for Romano's every beck (who was boss here after all?), but he also was worrying about him. So Spain had constantly guilty feeling and couldn't stop being nervous.

Nobody in Spain's house knew why Romano was yelling. Spain was told not to go to boy's room and other people just weren't coming there, like there was something nasty or scary. So mystery (and problem) was still unsolved.

"SPAIN, SPAIN! HELP ME!" Another fearful scream came from South Italy's room. Antonio clenched his fists on his sheet.

"Forgive me, Romano…" He whispered. "It's for your own good."

He was fighting with himself. He thought, if Romano experience some fear and learn how to deal with it, he will become stronger. And Romano wanted to be strong, right? Especially after that incident with Turkey. He was really nervous since that time. Now he had to be afraid not only perverted France, but also this masked Saracen.

"SPAIN, YOU BASTARD! WHERE, THE HELL, ARE YOU?!"

Antonio clenched his fists even tighter. He really wanted to run to his little Romano, but he was afraid that his own service will consider this as a weakness. He could just hoped, everything will be OK with Romano.

"SPAIN! DAMN IT! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Maybe it was one of this times, when Romano was teasing with his caretaker? Sometimes, to annoy Antonio, he was screaming for help. Antonio was running like a crazy and when he finally came to boy's room, Romano was smirking and saying: "Just kidding…" or "I was just checking, how long it will take you." In that case there was no need for Spain to go to him. More – it would be better, if he don't go. Romano should remember the fairy tale about boy, who was crying: "Wolf". And maybe It would make this kid more respecting for his own caretaker.

"SPAIN, SPAIN! Please…" Last word was said with less energy, almost whispered, even… with despair.

Spain's heart shook within his chest. He felt horrible. Such small child shouldn't be left like that, without any attention from adults. South Italy could think that nobody love him. And Antonio did love Romano. Maybe this little menace was a bit troublesome (lazy, weak, arrogant…), but it was his little menace and Antonio found him really precious. There was times, when Romano could be really sweet.

Romano had woke up the father inside of Antonio. After this whole time, spent with elder of Italies, Spaniard was understanding Romano, accepting him and loved him. And he would rather run to him and hug so tightly, that boy wouldn't fell lonely and scared anymore. He was Spain – the country of passion, so parental feelings inside him was a lot more intensive, then in normal human (or country). He wanted to be father figure for Romano. He wanted to see him smile, to be proud of him and to spend nice time with him. This screams were breaking his heart and driving him crazy.

"SPAIN, SPAIN! IT'S TURKEY! PLEASE, SPAIN! RESCUE ME!"

Antonio's eyes widened and he rapidly got out from bed. OK, now there was no chance, he will be sitting here and ignoring Romano. If this infidel wanted to hurt his beloved Italy, Spain will kill him. So Spain took his sword and rushed to South Italy's room. His heart was pounding like a crazy and he was mentally scolding himself for not reacting at the first time. This damn Turkish could took Romano already and run with him.

Antonio reached the door with no time and opened them harshly. Inside the room he saw only sleeping Romano, who was nervously struggling in his bed. At first Antonio was stunned, but then he sighed with relief and smiled. So it was false alarm. Romano was safe. Spain leaned his sword on the wall, carefully came closer to South Italy, sat on the edge of the bed and for few seconds was watching sleeping boy. Romano was still struggling, so hard, that he soon kicked out his cover. Spain also saw tear strains on his chubby cheeks.

"Spain! Help me, please!" He was screaming with the rest of energy in his sore throat.

Antonio had no doubt – Romano had a nightmare. Spain stood up, took the sheet, lying on the floor, and delicately covered boy. Then he once again sat on his bed, put his hands on boy's arms, leaned upon his ear and whispered:

"Romano…"

Boy suddenly stopped struggling, but he was shaking instead. He had still closed eyes. He was still sleeping… and he was scared.

"Romano, it's me." Spain tried to sound soft, but also certain. "Don't worry, you're save now. I've taken care of Turkey. He won't harm you."

Romano slowly opened his eyes, like he was expecting to see something bad. Antonio still was holding him in his hands. When boy saw him; when he saw this warm, concern, green eyes, he sighed and suddenly realized, it was all just a bad dream. He didn't know what to do now. He wanted to scream on Spain for touching him and just go back to sleep, but – on the other hand – he was afraid of falling asleep and dream this nightmare once again. He bumped into tears, when he remembered the details – dark forest, dungeon and face of mad Turkey, who obviously wanted to hurt him.

And suddenly Spain smiled to him and hugged, delicately ruffling his hair. He was hushing little boy in his arms and telling him that now everything will be OK; that now Romano was save, because he – Antonio – was here and he will protect him. Romano was still crying. Little hands clenched on man's shirt and Antonio hugged boy tighter.

"What was your dream about? Why you were calling me?" Spain asked softly. Surprised Italy put his gaze at him. Spain stopped hugging boy, because he felt, soon he will be kicked or hit by Romano.

"I was calling you? Nah… no way." He said flippantly.

"Yes, you were crying really loud for me." Antonio replied. "Generally something like: 'Spain, help me'. Ask somebody else and that person tell you the same thing."

There was silence and Antonio saw the blush on Romano's cheeks. Spain smiled. Little Romano looked so cute, when he was blushing. Suddenly Italy's expression became sad once again and he rolled gaze on his own feet. Spain watched him, concern. What was on his mind right now?

"I… I was in the forest…" He started quietly, still watching his own feet. "I was playing with my ball, when suddenly it… it slept from my… my hands and ran to this more dense and dark part of forest. I didn't want to go there, but I wanted to get back my ball, so I've started to walk deeper and deeper, searching for it. When I finally found it, I've realized, that I was lost in the middle of forest and I didn't know, how to get back to your house. So… so…" His voice started to shaking. "So I started to call you."

"Oh, I see…" Spain said with smile. Romano sent him cold gaze and Antonio choked. "Sorry. What was next?"

"I was calling you really long and you didn't came." Spain felt another wave of guilt, but then he returned to listen Romano. "And… and then came Turkey. He… he captured me and… and I was struggling, but he was stronger and he tied me up and took to some dungeon. Then suddenly I was chained and… and…" His voice started to shake even more. Antonio could also easy see the tears in corners of his eyes. "And he wanted to hurt me!" He screamed, putting his crying gaze on Spain. "I was calling you, bastard! Why, the hell, you wouldn't came?!"

Spain didn't respond. He felt like he wanted to cry for himself, but instead he gazed on South Italy and smiled. Then he put him up, settled on the lap and once again hugged. But this time he also kissed the top of boy's head, then forehead and started to sway him. He was clearly hearing, how Romano was weeping in his arms, sometimes even sniffing. Antonio couldn't resist the impression that his little subordinate was violent and aggressive against everyone (especially Spain), but – in the end – he was like any other child. He also was afraid of thunders and strangers. He also had sometimes bad dreams. He also was crying, when he was afraid or in pain. And he also needed to be comforted by someone. He had to know that everything will be OK, that bad dream was gone. And it was making him even cuter.

Romano – on the other hand – was feeling weird in Antonio's arms. It wasn't bad, it was just… weird. But it was also nice and warm. Comfy and safe. He wanted to stay like this just a little longer, maybe for some hours. Romano couldn't remember when he was feeling like this last time. Probably never before, because no one before had idea to hug him. Well, maybe his dumb little brother, but he was hugging everyone. And this time was completely different. This time he _needed_ a hug. He needed somebody's shirt to cry on. He needed _love_.

When Antonio realized that Romano stopped crying, he felt once again his own exhaustion. He put boy into bed, covered him by sheet and kissed him on forehead, but when he rose his head a bit to leave, little hands tighten on his collar and Spain had to face with the angry Romano.

"Don't leave me just like that, bastard."

Spain giggled.

"OK." Man said and tickled the boy to set himself free.

Then he put up the cover and lied beside Romano. Next Antonio wrapped one arm around him and started to riffle his hair. Little boy seemed to be sleepy. His eyes were blinking slowly like he was fighting with sleep. Spain also felt tired. That night he will be sleeping here, beside his beloved Romano.

"It's time to slumber, my little one." He whispered to boy and started to sing:

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella_

_Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

When Romano heard his caretaker sing, he felt weird, but he was listening. Antonio's voice was beautiful – soft, quiet and peaceful.

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella_

_Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella_

Romano closed his eyes and listened the lullaby. Boy wouldn't ever expect that this idiot could sing so good. Now his voice was absolutely different form the one, when he was just talking. It sounded hypnotizing and perfectly calm. Maybe he wasn't opera singer, but his voice was just making Romano feeling good. Boy was melting in this calmness and softness.

_Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre clara y sonora_

_Ruisenor que en la selva cantando llora_

_Calla mientras la cuna se balansea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita ella_

Right after last line Spain looked down at little boy curled in his arms. He smiled, when he saw that Romano was sucking his thumb. How cute… Antonio closed his own eyes and fall asleep. Rest of the night was calm and wonderful to both of them.

* * *

Certain servant came into Romano's room early at the morning and he startled, when he saw boy and Antonio, sleeping in one bed. Well, whole Spain's house knew that their master liked South Italy and sometimes acted to him like father, so after first shock servant just smiled. He hesitated for a minute – wake up Spain, or leave him like that alone? In the end he thought, that his master would be angry, when he will be late on breakfast. So servant sneaked to the bed and gently shook Spain's shoulder. Antonio poured with discomfort and slowly opened eyes. He suddenly realized, where and with who he was lying. He rolled his sleepy gaze from Romano to servant.

"I'm sorry, but breakfast will be soon served." The servant whispered.

"Thank you very much." Spain smiled.

He sat and got out from bed. Then he turned back sleeping Romano. Antonio grinned, when he saw that boy was still sucking his thumb. Then he looked at servant, who quickly understood, that he had to leave Spain and South Italy alone. So he discreetly get out from room.

When Antonio was once again alone with Romano, he leaned upon sleeping boy and whispered to his ear:

"Romano, it's time for breakfast. Come on, wake up and we will go there together."

Little eyes opened unhurriedly and Romano wiped them. When he saw smiled Antonio, he sighed. It was clear, that he didn't wanted to wake up yet. Spain found sleepy Italy even cuter. Still heavy-eyed boy slowly sat on the bed and got up. Antonio prepared some clothes for him and started to leave the room and also change wardrobe. Romano was just watching him, walking through the door, but when his caretaker put hand on the doorknob, Romano called:

"Could you…?" He cut the sentence. Antonio turned back and Romano started once again: "Could you sing… this song… more?"

Spain smiled.

"Oh, how cute!"

"Don't say it, stupid!" Angry Romano yelled. "It's not that I like you sing."

Spain smiled even wider. He came to Romano, kneeled before him and ruffled his head.

"If you really want it, I can sing you that song every night, Romano."

"Really?" Romano asked with happiness in his little eyes.

Spain nodded. South Italy smiled and his caretaker left the room, taking sword. Romano couldn't see that Antonio, turned back to him, was still smiling.

* * *

Romano was sitting in his bed and waiting. He started to lose his temper. How long this cheerful idiot will make him wait for himself? It was really rude of him, especially when boy wanted so desperately to hear this lullaby once more. Romano seriously was thinking about kick Antonio's ass.

Suddenly door to Romano's room opened and Antonio came in. However, one thing that made Italy rise his eyebrows with surprise, was guitar in Spain's hand. Man smiled to boy, approached him and sat on the edge of his bed. Romano sent him cold, angry gaze. Antonio responded by nervous smile and put the guitar on lap.

"Sorry, Romano. I couldn't find my guitar and I really wanted to sing you with music." He explained, still smiling.

Romano only lied his head on the pillow and covered himself with sheet. His hands was tighten on the cover and his eyes was staring at the ceiling, when he murmured to Antonio:

"Oh, well… Just start it."

Spain smiled once again and took guitar in his hands. Then he started to play. Calm and sweet tones from instrument made Romano loose his caught and looked at Antonio, who sang with the same soft and calm tone:

_A la nanita nana nanita ella nanita ella_

_Mi nina tiene sueno bendito sea, bendito sea…_


End file.
